Gadis Impian Seorang Uchiha
by NamuraShicie
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke perempuan sesempurna apa yang sanggup meluluhkan hatimu? / Uchiha Hinata. It's sound good right?


Uchiha Sasuke, usia 22 tahun. Mapan, Tampan, Kaya, Cerdas. Perpaduan yang mematikan. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak punya kekasih, fansnya memang banyak, membludak, tapi tak satupun dapat membuat hatinya tergerak. Uchiha Sasuke perempuan sesempurna apa yang sanggup meluluhkan hatimu?

 **Gadis Impian Seorang Uchiha**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuHina

Rate: T

 _Selamat Membaca :D_

"Hey Teme! Lihatlah foto foto yang sudah dikirimkan Itachi Nii padaku, mereka memiliki bibit bobot bebet yang sangat bagus, tidakkah kau tertarik?" Ujar sang Sahabat sekaligus Sekretarisnya

"Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuat ku ingin melihatnya berkali kali, untukmu saja" Ujar Sasuke acuh, terus berkutat dengan laptopnya

"Kalau aku tidak punya Sakura, aku pasti akan memilih satu dari mereka" Ucap Naruto geram sembari menunjuk sekumpulan foto

"..." Sasuke hanya diam, tak merespon

Kepala Naruto mengepulkan asap "Mungkin gosip yang beredar di luaran sana memang benar, bahwa kau. Adalah. Seorang. Gay!!"

Jari Sasuke berhenti bergerak diatas laptopnya

"Dobe, kalau aku sudah menemukan gadis itu aku akan segera menikahinya" Ucap Sasuke

Sasuke menerawang memutuskan menceritakan pada Naruto bahwa ia sering memimpikan seorang gadis, bermata jernih, berambut indigo yang memiliki wajah yang begitu manis

"Terserah kau sajalah, memangnya gadis dalam mimpi bisa saja nyata?" Sangsi Naruto menggerutu dan keluar dari ruangan Sasuke

...

Drrt Drrt

Handphone Sasuke berdering, segera diangkatnya begitu tau sang Ibu yang menelepon

"Ada apa Kaa-san?"

"Sasu, temani Kaa-san. Menjenguk teman Kaa-san"

"Ke Rumah Sakit mana?"

"Di rumahnya, dia baru saja melahirkan. Ayolahh Itachi dan Fugaku ada rapat, lagipula hanya kau yang tidak pernah ikut"

"Hn. Aku kesana sekarang" Sasuke memang tidak bisa menolak Kaa-san nya

"Tidak perlu, Kaa-san sudah ada di lobby"

Sasuke menyernyitkan alisnya, artinya, mau tidak mau Sasuke tetap akan dipaksa menemani kan?

"Hn. Dimana tempatnya?"

"Mansion Hyuga. Teman Kaa-san, Hikari baru saja melahirkan anak bungsunya, Hyuga Hanabi"

...

Sasuke pasrah saja saat digandeng Mikoto memasuki kediaman Hyuga.

Setelah memencet bel, pintu dibuka oleh sang kepala keluarga. Hyuga Hiashi.

"Mikoto? Terima kasih sudah datang, Silahkan, Hikari ada di kamarnya, bersama Hinata dan Hanabi"

"Aku sangat merindukan Hinata, kau pasti akan menyukainya begitu melihatnya, Sasuke. Dia manis sekali." Ucap Mikoto yang dari dulu memang ingin mempunyai anak perempuan, mereka segera masuk ke kamar yang ditunjukan Hiashi

Begitu masuk Mikoto segera memeluk Hikari dan mengobrol.

Tepat saat Sasuke menatap ke arah depan. Ia terpaku. Melihat gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun yang memiliki mata jernih dan berambut indigo. _Same like a dream_. Sasuke yakin gadis yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya adalah sosok Hinata di masa depan

Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan menarik baju Mikoto

"Baa-san siapa Jii-san yang tampan ini?" Tanya Hinata yang membuat Sasuke merona

Sasuke.

Merona.

Oh Tuhan, dunia Sasuke serasa dijungkir balikkan saat ini juga

"Hinata, ini Sasuke-jii, anak Baa-san"

"Halo Sasu-jii aku Hyuga Hinata, kakak Hyuga Hanabi" Ucap sang gadis cilik semangat

Sasuke masih terdiam sampai Mikoto menyenggol lengannya dan menunjuk Hinata melalui matanya

"Ah.. Ano aku Uchiha Sasuke, panggil Sasuke saja"

"Maksudnya Hinata panggilnya Sasu-Jii saja" Jelas Mikoto

Sasuke terdiam Sasu-Jii? Tidak tidak, Sasuke-kun rasanya lebih baik

Tunggu. Sadar Sasuke!! Ini Hinata, bocah 10 tahun!

"Ayo salaman Sasu-Jii"

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hatinya. Gadis kecil ini ingin menyentuh tangannya? Daripada salaman bagaimana kalau pelukan?

"Sasu-Jii?" Panggil Hinata yang masih menjulurkan tangannya sambil memiringkan wajahnya, menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya dan membuat Sang Uchiha itu kembali terpana pada kecantikan dan kepolosan gadis di depannya

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya menyambut uluran Hinata

Tangan gadis ini begitu kecil, saat besar nanti Sasuke yakin tangan lembut gadis ini akan terasa pas di tangannya

"Nah sekarang kita teman!!"

Hinata kecil girang sambil melompat lompat, membuat pipi chubby Hinata bergoyang goyang. Sasuke menelan ludahnya paksa. Gadis kecil ini benar benar menawan

Hey Hinata, daripada teman, sepertinya Sasuke menyukai istilah lain... Pacar atau... Calon Istri mungkin?

Cukup! Lebih lama berada dekat gadis ini membuat pikiran Sasuke menjadi aneh

"Kaa-san, aku lupa kalau ada rapat"

"Eh?" Mikoto dan Hikari menatap Sasuke

"Baiklah, Hikari maaf aku tak bisa berlama lama" Pamit Mikoto

"Iya tak apa Mikoto" Ujar Hikari memaklumi

"Sasu-Jii, sering sering main yaaa!!" pesan Hinata sebelum Sasuke pergi

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia sudah menetapkan keputusan terpenting dalam hidupnya

Uchiha Hinata

It's sound good right?

...

Malam Hari dikediaman Uchiha

"Tou-san, Kaa-san aku ingin bicara"

"Sepenting apa sampai kau mengganggu acara makan malam Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi sambil menatap Sasuke, Fugaku, Mikoto, dan istrinya Izumi bergantian

"Aku ingin menikah"

Ucapan itu sukses membuat semua Uchiha melongo. Menikah? Bukankah kemarin Sasuke mati matian menolak menikah?

"Otouto sudah kubilang kau tinggal memilih cal.." Ucapan sulung Uchiha dipotong Sasuke

"Aku sudah punya calon. Aku ingin Tou-san dan Kaa-san segera melamarkannya untukku. Aku tak ingin dia direbut orang lain"

Mikoto berkaca kaca, Akhirnya Sasuke akan menikah

"Tentu saja nak. Akan kami lakukan" Ucap Mikoto sambil mengusap air mata haru diujung matanya. Itachi tersenyum sambil menyuap kembali makanannya

"Siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Fugaku sambil minum segelas air

"Hyuga Hinata. Putri sulung dari keluarga Hyuga."

Seketika Itachi tersedak makanannya, Fugaku menyemburkan air yang diminumnya, Mikoto dan Izumi menjatuhkan sendoknya

Oh Kami-Sama

Siapapun. Tolong ingatkan Sasuke. Usia Hinata saat ini baru menginjak 10 tahun!!

*Owari

Buat yang udah nyempetin baca fict yang aneh ini, Arigatou Arigatou Arigatou!!! Kalo sempet, review ya minna-san XD Biar tambah jadi semangat hihi

Buat yang baca dan review di fanfic sebelumnyaa jugaa makasih banget Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu pokoknyaa :D


End file.
